


You Make Me Not Want To Die

by UniversallyEcho



Series: The Adventures Of Ámbar and Emilia [1]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Acts Of Rebellion, Best Friends, Character Analysis, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Just A Short Amilia Fic, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversallyEcho/pseuds/UniversallyEcho
Summary: "She was addicted to the feeling of blood pumping through her veins and her heartbeat beating so loudly she was surprised everyone else couldn’t hear it. With the stress of dealing with Sharon, finding out about her real mom and the drama at the Roller it was no wonder she needed something to distract herself. "Or; Ámbar convinces Emilia to go steal hair products with her. That's it. That's the whole fic.





	You Make Me Not Want To Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cynthia_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Fangirl/gifts).



> The title is taken from the song "That's So Us" by Allie X

She knew this was a bad idea. The reaction she is currently receiving is the exact one she was  _ trying _ to avoid. Ámbar knew even before redecorating her room _ , if you could call it that _ , that there was a very high possibility that she would come to regret that decision. Standing in her room now as Emilia was still hunched over and laughing through tears at her doorway, she was beginning to feel that regret.

“It’s not that funny.” Ámbar stated with a monotone voice, watching as Emilia blinked through her tears, making her way further into the room.

“Oh but it is Ámbar, who knew you had this side to you.” She teased relentlessly.

It was only Emilia’s second time in Ámbars room and the first time didn’t even count because that was when her room was still pink and proper and the opposite of how Ámbar felt. Even now with the dark streaked walls and shattered knick knacks Ámbar still felt out of place in her own room. Or maybe she just felt out of place in general. 

She felt completely out of control in her situation. With everything going on right now the only emotion she could tap into, without her body completely shutting down, was anger. So she used that anger to outwardly express the inner turmoil brewing inside her, hoping it would make her feel better.

It didn’t.

“Did you really come all the way here just to make fun of me?” Ámbar raised her eyebrows at Emilia. The girl in question was still wandering through Ámbar’s room almost like she was browsing through a store, taking the time to closely inspect each item. 

When she decided nothing sparked her curiosity, Emilia sighed and flopped onto Ámbar’s newly made bed. 

“No, I was just bored and figured you could use the company.”

Ámbar realised early on into their friendship that Emilia was very secretive about her family and their drama, nothing could get her to open up if she didn’t want to. That was fine by Ámbar seeing how family was already such a sore subject for her. So instead of prying she accepts the answer.

Emilia shuffles from where she was laid out in the center of the bed to make room for Ámbar and patted the spot beside her.

“Wow lucky me.” Ámbar responded sarcastically before sitting where she was directed. 

The two stare up at the ceiling, comfortable silence surrounding them. This was unknown territory for Ámbar. The only other time she had friends to do stuff with, they were more like minions than actual friends. Never really fighting back, agreeing to whatever terms she decided on. This time though there was no way in hell Emilia would ever let Ámbar treat her like that. And to be honest Ámbar’s not sure that's even how she would  _ want _ to treat Emilia. Despite her demeanor, Emilia’s actually been a better friend than any of her old friends could imagine. The two fit well together, maybe not in the traditional sense of the word but Emilia always managed to ground Ámbar and help her face the demons of her past.

“I want to do something fun.” Ámbar turns towards Emilia, crossing her arms across her chest as she leans against the headboard of her bed.

“Something fun?” She repeats, urging Emilia to specify. When it came to Emilia the term ‘fun’ was very relative.

“Yeah.” She repeats, still laying down but now nodding her head, considering the options. “Like, graffiti or something.” She finally finishes, looking up to Ámbar’s unimpressed face. 

“That's vandalism” Ámbar responds as if she’s talking down to a toddler.

“ _ That's _ the point.” Emilia answers back, this time with a smirk. Usually that would stir a kind of competitive feeling in the pit of her stomach, causing her to act out without thinking and usually leading to major consequences. Not this time though. Even  _ she _ wasn’t that stupid. 

“And how do you expect to win the next skating competition if we’re in jail?” Her attention is now fully on Emilia, whose already begun to roll her eyes at Ámbar’s statement. 

It’s quite obvious to anyone that Ámbar and Emilia are both over the top, impulsive, control freaks, meaning that sometimes their schemes were dangerous. Since Emilia stopped Ámbar from dumping Luna’s roller skates the two had decided that anytime the other thought they might be going too far they would bring up the fact that they couldn’t make others jealous of their victories, if they were in jail. Their system was unconventional but it worked for them.

“No really, go ahead, I think our next theme can even be jailbreak.” Emilia had already accepted that her plan wasn’t for the best but she stayed silent, growing quietly amused Ámbar continued dramatically, “Maybe we could even get a couple of policemen to join in, they could help with our lifts.”

Emilia waits until Ámbars done with her speech before adding, “See this? It’s my ‘I dont give a fuck’ face.” 

“That’s literally you're everyday face.” A loud groan is expelled from Emilia as she drops her head on a pillow, trying to think once more of things they can do. It was sad really that two attractive and single (Ámbar dropped Benicio a couple days ago) girls were wasting their friday night like this.

It’s not long before the silence is broken again, by Ámbar this time, “Okay, so what if - ”

“No.” Emilia shuts down her idea before the words are even out of Ámbars mouth. Taken aback and a little offended Ámbar stands back up in front of her bed.

“What do you mean no?” She didn’t even know what the idea was, how could she dismiss it so easily?

“Everytime you start with  _ what if _ , we end up in some ridiculous scenario and I’m in some sort of trouble I don't need to be in.” Ámbar is literally left with her mouth agape staring at Emilia. The girl who literally just suggested they attempt  _ a felony  _ has too high of standards for Ámbars ideas. 

At Ámbar’s pout Emilia rolls her eyes before asking begrudgingly, “fine, what’s your idea?”

Ámbar turns towards her vanity. Through the black smudged mirror she can partially see her reflection. Taking a piece of her hair, she curls it with her fingers, tugging at the tip that she had dyed pink. The color was beginning to fade now and took away from her new ‘goth-rocker’ look. 

“I need a touchup on my hair and I think you could use with some new black extensions.”

Emilia sits up from the bed now but still isn’t completely taken with the idea. 

“Your big rebellious plan is to go buy some hair dye?” She asked aloofly. 

“Whoever said anything about buying?” Ámbar raises an eyebrow, feeling proud to now have Emilia’s attention.

It doesn’t take much explaining to get Emilia on board with the idea of stealing hair supplies. Ámbar explains quickly about one of the local hair boutiques nearby that was always way too expensive and filled with snobby and stuck up employees. Sure stealing was also a crime, but that’s only if they get caught and she honestly doesn’t think anyone working there will care enough to keep an eye on them. And with dark clothes and hoods, as long as they kept their head down, the security cameras wouldn’t recognize them either.

“Seriously that’s like the most idiotic idea I’ve ever heard.” Emilia’s words sound harsh but she says it with a twinkle in her eye and Ámbar notices the slight upturn of her lips. They had known each other long enough to understand how to communicate without being vulnerable and actually saying what they meant.

“…. So we’re doing it?” 

Ámbar’s already started putting on a sweater with a hood when Emilia confirms, “Absolutely, without a doubt.”

Within a couple of minutes they’re out of the mansion and on their way to the store. Since neither of them drive or are willing to take a bus their only option is to walk. Ámbar supposes she could get her driver to take them but it could be too suspicious and the last thing she needs right now is people thinking Emilia’s a bad influence. 

So instead they walk. The colors of the sunset rays down on them as they clutch their sweaters close to their bodies to avoid the chilly wind. All in all it’s nice though. Ámbar can’t remember the last time she felt so content. She remembers when Simón chastised her for misbehaving and causing mayhem but it was the only way to get to this feeling. The adrenaline rush of doing something bad and pulling it off gave her this high that let her escape her problems. 

She was addicted to the feeling of blood pumping through her veins and her heartbeat beating so loudly she was surprised everyone else couldn’t hear it. With the stress of dealing with Sharon, finding out about her real mom and the drama at the Roller it was no wonder she needed something to distract herself. 

At one point she had Simón. Caring, attentive Simón who could make her worries disappear with a second of brief eye contact. But then he abandoned her too. And it was too late now to try face everything on her own. So she goes with Emilia, pulls of the theft and runs all the way home, laughing continuously as the voice of the clerks yelling at them rings through her ears. 

Later that day she stands satisfied at the new coat of shiny pink covering the ends of her hair. At least with Sharon gone she could have fun like a real teenager and not get yelled at for it. The thought, while meant to be optimistic, only puts a downer on the day. She hadn’t realised how much she missed Sharon’s yelling until it was gone. She lets the stench of box hair dye and two capsules of pills lull her into sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got to be honest, I have no idea what this is. I love Emilia's character so much and I wish that we got more Amilia friendship, especially at the end of season 3. I honestly think Emilia is one of the only reasons Ambar didn't completely breakdown during her hard times and she's really the only person who didn't abandon her (except Simon). 
> 
> Anyway this is just meant to be a quick oneshot (really only for me, like literally no one asked for this) just to introduce how I imagine their friendship works because I'm planning on two or three other works featuring their friendship. These fics will be part of a series called "The Adventures Of Ambar and Emilia" and quite honestly it's your fault because I warned you I was writing this on tumblr and no one stopped me so here we are. 
> 
> I have a tumblr (theuniversezecho) where you can check out more Soy Luna related posts or even just writing updates. As always, Thank you for reading and I'll have another fic up either tomorrow or Monday!


End file.
